Punishment
by SonOfTheSeaGod
Summary: Annabeth Chase, Rising star in SanFrancisco Got in trouble. BIG trouble. Her punishment: Going to stay at her Father's in Oklahoma while things cool down. She expects the worst, but will her thoughts be changed when A certain boy with sea-green eyes and raven-black hair change her mind? Rated T for teenage themes and a little swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is the first chapter of what is hopefully a long story. Hopefully a good one, too. I'll try to update regularly; i'll probably go for at least one chapter a week. Well, anyways lets begin**-

_Annabeth's POV_

"But MOM!"

"Annabeth Chase, you are going to Oklahoma whether you like it or not. You're lucky your career didn't get destroyed with this little stunt, So be thankful it's only this."

Mom's eyes were filled with anger and shame. As they bore into mine, I couldn't help but look away. They were so intense it was almost scary. It was silent for a little while. she sighed and finally broke the silence. "Go pack your things. Your flight is tomorrow morning. I will accompany you on your flight." she walked away, probably to bury herself in cover up work. It was going to be a long year.

-Next morning-

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

"Annabeth, wake up."

God, what time was it? It felt like it was three in the morning. Obviously it was't, because mom was opening the curtains to a bright day. "Get up, Annabeth! We need to get to the jet!" She yelled.

Oh yeah,_ That._

I drug myself out of bed. grabbing a pair of my old red converses. They weren't stylish or anything, but They were more comfortable that any high heels. Next I grabbed a pair of regular skinny jeans and a white tank top. It wasn't much, but it was the most comfortable thing she'd worn in months. I shook my head as I remembered the weeks of too tight dresses and way too high heels.

God, was it horrid.

"Come on Annie, We need to go!" I heard mom call from downstairs. "Don't call me Annie!" I shot back. I groaned and took one last look at my room. I would very much miss it. I spun around and stalked out of my room, very unhappy about not being back in there for at least a year. I continued down the stairs and to the limo, which would take us to the airport. I didn't talk to mom the whole way.

It surprisingly wasn't complete chaos when I got out of the limo. I guess mom was good at her cover up stuff. We hurried to our jet; well, my mom had to drag me along, me being to mopey to go any faster than a slow walk. "Come on, Annabeth!" Mom said with stress in her voice. "We can't let people know you're here. Then we'll have paparazzi looking everywhere!"

That was one thing I didn't want. I ran to our jet and gladly sat down. I knew it was going to be a long ride, so I pulled up the longest architecture book I had and started.

-Many Hours Later-

_Percy's POV_

"Percy!" I heard Mr. Frederick's voice call out to me. I ran from the barn and up to the house. "You needed something, sire?" I said, trying not to laugh at my sarcasm. He laughed. "Mr. Jackson, i need you to go pick up my daughter's things from the airport in Oklahoma city." He said, his voice dripping with just as much sarcasm as me, but with a weird accent. "Is this a joke?" I asked, for real this time. "No, My daughter is going to be staying with us for about a year. and I need you to pick her things up. She and her mom can't fit anything in that sports car of hers." He said.

Oklahoma city?

"That's like, three and a half hours from Springsteen!" "Couldn't you get, I don't know, Nico or something to do it?" I pleaded. He laughed a little. "I don't trust anyone else to get her things. Oh, and make sure you handle her things nicely. My celebrity daughter wouldn't like mud on her fancy suitcases, would she?" We had this running joke about his snotty celebrity daughter. With all the stuff Fred's told me, I couldn't even imagine her being here for a whole year.

I'm ninety-nine point nine percent sure working for Fred is going to be a living hell for a year.

I better get a raise for this.

"Fine." I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to win this argument, or any other one I had with Fred. God, was this going to set back my work on the barn. I know Nico wouldn't be doing crap while I was gone except for 'borrowing' my speakers from my jeep and blasting heavy metal in the barn. Grover was out on his date with Juniper, so he won't be able to work either. I sighed again and started up My jeep.

It was going to be a long ride.

**(Still in Percy's POV)**

About three hours into my drive, I saw an amazing sports car speed past me. I whistled to myself. That was a nice car. Wait, didn't Fred say that her daughter had a really fancy car? I just shrugged it off. I though of myself 'accidentally' pushing them out of the road. I laughed a little at the thought.

Then my radio cut out.

Well, there's karma for you.

It was even longer of a half hour without the radio. I entertained myself with thinking of things that could go wrong during the year. I winced as I thought of her telling me off for getting a smudge of mud on her 'bLaZiNg PiNk' suitcase. I just thought it would be that color, basing my thoughts off of the many horrifying stories of her.

As I arrived at the airport, I KNEW my life was over. There, where her luggage was sitting, was a hot pink jet. On the side of the plane, it said: "Watch where you're flying! Actress aboard!"

'Insert Face-palm.'

_Annabeth's POV_

Oklahoma city wasn't so bad, But what I didn't know was that I wasn't staying here.

I was staying in the dead end town of Springsteen Oklahoma.

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL ME THIS EARLIER!"

"Honey, again, this is for your own good. Paparazzi would find you almost immediately if you stay here. Your reputation is much more protected there. Plus, you don't have any friend here. You got Thalia In Springsteen.."

Thalia?

"Who's-. Oh yeah, we were best friends!"

"So where would you rather stay now?"

Her eyes got a look full of sarcasm. She had got me.

It only got better when I saw my red Porsche 911 GT3. "Thanks." I muttered. I wasn't going to give my mom the satisfaction of my thanks. I got into the drivers seat, ready to have a nice drive to Springsteen; that was, until my mom came up beside me and shook her head. "No missy, You aren't driving until you get back." I threw my head against the steering wheel, making the horn make a sudden beep. Against my will, I slid over to the passenger seat.

It was going to be a long ride.

When we were almost to Springsteen, I saw one of the ugliest cars ever. It was a black jeep, but it had mud EVERYWHERE. It was horrifying. That was when I remembered.

"My luggage!" I yelled "Where is it?"

"Don't worry," Mom said, trying to calm me down. "Your father sent someone to grab it. They should be back around the time you go to sleep so you can change for bed."

I sighed again.

What if he got dirt on it?

-Line Break-

as we pulled into my father's house, it was hard not to remember the few good times I had here. They were all before Suzan came into the picture.

-Flashback-

_"Annabeth!?"_

_Ah, my dad's voice._

_I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Waiting for me was a.._

_Pumpkin Pie._

_I gasped. "Thanks daddy!" I squeaked, giving him a hug. "Your'e welcome, Annie.."_

_ -End Flashback-_

Thanks for giving me that nickname, dad.

I actually liked the architecture of the house, so I guess that was a plus. Now that I think about it, it might not be that bad. All except for one thing; Suzan and the twins.

That part would be interesting.

I mean, they were half the reason I left Springsteen in the first place.

I took a deep breath, and after a few seconds of mental preparations, I stepped out of the car and followed my mom up to the front door. A small chocolate lab was laying by the door. I couldn't help but pet it.

"His name is Grizzwald."

I jumped at the sound of my father's voice.

"Hey, uh... Grizzwald.." I said, feeling pretty awkward. It was a weird name. "Hello, Minerva." He said, the warmth in his voice gone. "Frederick." She shot back, her eyes filled with anger.

"Thank you for taking care of Annabeth in her time of need. You have her things for school?" She questioned, most likely hoping he'd screw something up.

They talked while I played with Griswald. I still thought it was a weird name, but I guess it fit the puppy, because his version of relaxing was lying on his back and chewing on his paws. I laughed when he started to fall asleep in the position.

I only heard the last part of their conversation.

"Frederick, no boys, and I mean it. She doesn't need any more distractions from her already shaky acting career."

He started laughing so hard I though he was gonna die.

"You don't have to worry about that." Then he stepped closer and whispered in her ear: "I kinda told all the farm boys that she was really obnoxious and stupid. You won't have to worry about them going after her."

I was really angry at that comment.

"I am NOT obnoxious, nor am I STUPID!" I yelled.

They both smiled at me, making me angrier.

"Well, I must be going now, Frederick. I have a meeting over lunch with some press I'm trying to keep quiet. Can't miss it." She waved at me and Dad as she pulled out of his driveway with MY Porsche.

"Come on in, Annie." He said, opening the door for me.

I stormed past him, muttering "Don't call me Annie!" I stormed up into my old room and flopped onto my bed.

_'It's great to be home' _I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: You should be seeing updates for this story at latest once a week. I'll try for every other day, but I highly doubt that'll happen. Thanks for all the story follows, favorites and reviews!**

_Annabeth's POV_

Sleep?

Never heard of it.

I was _not _used to a twin size bed, not to mention it being as hard as a rock. What I was used to was a king sized tempur-pedic bed with stay-cool technology along with ultra plush pillows with a lamp and a book.

There isn't a lamp.

This sucks.

This _really_ sucks.

"Mmmmmmmm." I moaned as I pulled a pillow over my head. I tried desperately to fall asleep, but alas, to no avail. I tried to think about architecture. It always seemed to calm me down. I thought about the architecture of the ancient Greeks and Romans. I got into an argument with myself about which was better. _Greeks are better; they have better designs on their pillars and they were the original. _But the Romans added a lot of stuff, like-

Zzzzzzzzzzzzz...

-The Next Morning-

(Insert monster yawn)

"Wha..." I said as a surveyed my surroundings. Since when was my room this small? Where were all of movie posters? Where's my makeup or my-

"Ah, you're finally awake. I thought you would never get up! come on, breakfast is ready downstairs." Suzan said. God I hated that woman. Well, hate's a strong word, but she broke my family apart. What kinda woman would do that? I sighed and checked my phone. "Seven thirty!?" I yelled. Since when did I have to get up that early on a saturday morning?

Once again, this sucks.

This _really_ sucks.

I trudged down the stairs and into the bathroom. I mean, I'm an actress, I can't go down their looking like this! My hair-

_Oh gods, my hair._

It was a rat's nest. Hair was all over. Half of it was covering my face, while the other half was resting on my shoulders in a tangled mess. i found one of Suzan's brushes and slowly but surely made it presentable again. As I brushed my curls slowly reappeared. I loved my curls. I put a bit of mascara and lipstick on. I was too lazy to put much else on. Plus, there was an irresistible smell coming from the kitchen. she just had to have some of her dad's pancakes. Somehow, Ihop's pancaked just didn't do it for her.

Then I remembered who else would be there.

_Suzan._

_Bobby._

_Mathew. _

Oh my.

I silently tiptoed down the stairs. It hurt, but hey, you do what you must in stealth mode.

ha ha.

I silently grabbed a plate and grabbed a pancake from the pile. They were too busy enjoying each other to notice me. i quietly left the house in search of quiet place to red and think. I spotted a barn a little ways from the house.

Perfect.

"Stupid Suzan. Stupid brothers. Stupid family." I muttered as walked towards the barn. I climbed a latter up to some hay on the second floor of the barn. Needless to say, the hay was more comfortable than the bed. i quickly finished my pancake and settled into the hay. I was about to fall asleep when I heard the wood above me creak and groan. I looked up and saw red pieces of wood falling straight for me. "AHHHHHHH!"

-Line Break-

_Percy's_ POV

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

snooze...

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

snooze...

BEEP BEEP BEEP-

"Percy! you get up this instant or you'll be late for work!" My mom yelled "But mom, i id this favor for Fred so I'm pretty sure he'll be-" I was rudely cut off by my outfit hitting me in the face. "Ugh... Fine." I got dressed very slowly. Mom had a breakfast sandwich waiting for me . "Thanks, mom." I grumbled. "Wait!" Tyson yelled, stumbling out of his room, still in his underwear. "Bring me back one of Mr. Chase's cookies. They're awesome." tyson asked, his eyes getting a dreamy look on his face.

"Uh, I'll try!" I said stifling a laugh. "Well, bye you guys." "Bye!" Both of them said in unison. They waved at me as I pulled out of the driveway and began he drive to Fred's house. It was only ten minutes, but with the radio being horrible and me not having a working Ipod, It was a very long drive. I was thankful when I saw the barn. I pulled up to the barn, hoping to see Nico and Grover already here, but they they were late as usual.

It was going to be a long day.

It was supposed to be extremely humid, too. I began work when it was a nice and cool sixty-eight, but after an hour and a half painting the sides of the barn, it was a crisp eighty-seven and very humid. I was dripping with sweat. It probably didn't help that i was wearing a black shirt. I tried to continue painting with it on, but it clung to my body and made it uncomfortable to wear, so I took it off. "Much better." i said to myself. I finished painting the sides at about nine-thirty.

Now was the fun part.

Knocking out bad pieces of wood out from the roof and replacing them.

I climbed the ladder and inspected the wood. I only counted three faulty pieces, all right next to each other. I unscrewed the nails and got ready for the fun part. actually kicking in the wood. We had all decided this concept was better. no one liked carrying the wood and throwing it off the barn, so we decided to kick it in instead, so we had shade to carry them from place to place.

I counted. One.. Two... Three... KICK!

"AAAAAHHHHHH!"

An incredible scream sounded from inside the barn.

Had I hit a chicken?

I poked my head through the hole, only to pull it back out just before a fork came at my head. I heard a thunk as the fork slammed into the wood where my face had been mere seconds before."What the hell?" I yelled. Why had someone tried to kill me as soon as I poked my head through the hole in the roof? "Why the hell are you breaking my father's barn? When he hears about this, ohhhhhhh he'll have your ass. He'll-" I interrupted her with my hysterical laughter.

So this was Fred's movie star daughter?

Hmm, She's not as bad as I thought.

I finally gathered the courage to poke my head through the hole again.

Bad idea.

As soon as I did, a plate came at me full speed.

I couldn't dodge this one.

It hit me in my left eye, and it hurt like hell.

"OOOWWWW!" I screamed.

I heard the plate shatter on the barn floor. I looked with my good eye at the plate. It was broken and pieces were scattered all over the place. "Ohhhhh, that's Suzan's good china. i think i know who's ass'll be had tonight!" I managed a bitter laugh. "I don't give a crap about Suzan's super special plate!" She shot back.

I was right, she wasn't as bad as I thought.

She was worse.

She had a temper.

I heard her walk up under the hole in the roof, and I peeked over the edge, and there she was.

Umm, gah.

she had beautiful blonde curls and was in amazing shape, but what really caught me were her eyes. They were gray. They were stone cold, but beautiful, too. I soon snapped out off my daze when she gasped and pointed at my face. "Oh my gods, what happened to your eye?" She asked, looking away. "You hit me with a plate, you dumbass!" I yelled. I groaned as a new wave of pain came across my face when I tried to open my eye. I gave one last hateful look at her and started crawling down the ladder. "W-wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" I cut her out. She was the last person I wanted to see- be around right now.

I trudged up the road to Fred's house and groaned again as I heard her footsteps coming up behind me.

"I'm really sorry, ok? I'm sorry I hit you with a pla-" "Just forget it." I interrupted. Why can't she just leave me alone? I began to run up to their house. I was soon at their door knocking impatiently. She was almost here. Fred opened the door just in time for her to arrive. "Percy! By god, what happened to your eye?" he asked, genuine concern in his voice.

I thrusted a finger in the girl's direction. He cracked a smile. "You let an actress beat you up?" He asked then laughed. "No! She threw a plate at me! what was I supposed to do?" I yelled. "Annabeth?!" Fred said. Seething. "Did you just give my best employing a black eye and break one of Suzan's nice plates?" He asked, his voice dangerously calm.

"Wait, employee? He was destroying the barn! He was ripping out the freaking roof!" she screamed, trying to defend herself. Fred calmly pointed up the stairs. Annabeth stomped her foot in frustration and ran into her room.

"Come in Percy. I'll get you some ice and then we can talk about this, um... Incident."

-End Chapter-

**So, did you like their meeting? I thought it was hilarious. But a lot of things seem hilarious at 12:30 AM... Well, anyways, hope you enjoyed! ;D**


End file.
